New Friend?
by Cosmic Crow
Summary: [Set Before The First Episode of ARC-V] Just a few months since she arrived in Maiami City, Giselle begins her first day at the Leo Duel School. During her first day, she meets Shingo Sawatari, a snobby LDS student. What will happen during their encounter? Rated T to be safe [I know this summary is horriible]


"Did you hear? A student from LDS's Paris campus will be going here," said one female student.

Another female student replied, "Everyone knows about that, but what is more interesting is that they will be taking the same Synchro course as Yaiba."

"Then she must be that good if they are taking the same classes as him," said the first student.

As the girls wondered about the new student, a light-skinned teenage girl was walking down the halls of the Leo Duel School, or LDS for short. Her dark brown colored eyes focused on her surroundings. Despite being her first day, the teen doesn't feel a bit intimidated by the other students here. The atmosphere of the school reminded her of LDS's Paris Campus, her former duel school. At least, she had some familiarity with how this duel school works.

As she continued walking down the school halls, Shingo and his friends were walking from the other side of the hallway. The light brown and blonde-haired teen stood in the center while his friends Kakimoto, Ootomo, and Yamabe walked from behind. His grayish-blue colored eyes glanced at the light-skinned girl that was walking from the opposite side of the hallways. Shingo stopped in his tracks as he continued to stare at the girl. What caught his attention was the female student's long, burgundy hair and her dark brown eyes.

His friends also stopped since they wanted to see her too. From where they were standing, Shingo could feel the awkward closeness between him and his friends. He moved a few feet forward and turned his back towards them.

"Have you guys heard of personal space!" yelled Shingo.

Kakimoto said, "We want to see her as well."

"You can do that from somewhere else," he retorted back.

Kakimoto and others saw how angry their friend was. But then again, Shingo did bring up a good point. They have more than enough space since LDS's halls are pretty big. The trio moved away, and they decided to stand somewhere else. While they were doing that, the dark brown-eyed girl noticed the group of LDS male students standing there. She rolled her eyes at them, much to the boys' surprise, before leaving.

"Did she just rolled her eyes at us?" asked Ootomo.

Shingo retorted, "Because you fools were standing there like idiots."

He groaned and continued walking to his first class of the day. Shingo wasn't sure who this girl was or why she rolled her eyes at him. The blonde and light-brown haired teen was sure to see her once again after his dueling classes are over. As for his friends, they walked in the same direction as Shingo. The last thing they wanted was their instructor scolding them for being late again.

In another classroom, Giselle took a seat in the middle row. She was one of the students who are in the Synchro Course. It was no surprise since her deck focuses on Synchro Summoning. Since she first stepped into the dueling school, the French-Japanese teenager had heard about being in the same course as another LDS student. She wasn't sure how strong is this Yaiba kid was, but she shrugged it off. Giselle needed to worry about herself and focus on her classes.

Since she arrived in Maiami City a few months ago, Giselle has been dueling to make sure her record improved. In the other LDS school, her instructor told her about the Maiami Championship. That also includes the requirements to be eligible for the tournament. So far, she has won 46 out of 60 duels, which is about 77%. Giselle still wanted to improve on her dueling record before that tournament.

A couple of hours later, the Japanese-French teenager finished with her classes. Her first day at LDS consists of dueling-related schoolwork and actual dueling, not much to her surprise. After a long day, Giselle wished she could go home. Unfortunately, she needed to restock on some art supplies, and Giselle saw an art supply shop near the duel school. Maybe she could find whatever she needed there.

Shingo was also able to leave for the day. His friends, on the other hand, had to stay behind today for tutoring. They failed one of their tests, and their instructor wanted them to stay after class. Because of that, the light brown and blonde-haired teen had to pick up his own sweet milk apple-berry pie with honey. He could've convinced someone else to do it since his father is a city official.

As he was walking to the crosswalk, his grayish-blue eyes looked straight at the burgundy haired teen waiting to cross the street. They began to widen once he realized that it was the same girl who rolled her eyes at him and his friends this afternoon. Once the crosswalk lights changed color, Shingo began crossing the street at the same time as the burgundy haired girl. Giselle looked to her right and noticed the boy from earlier today.

"You're that boy from earlier," she said.

Shingo replied, "And you're that girl who was rolling her eyes at my friends and me."

"Because you four were looking like idiots in the hallways," responded the burgundy haired teen.

Shingo was surprised by how straightforward the girl was with him. Then again, she's the same girl. It was kind of scary, but Shingo wasn't afraid of her. Maybe he could approach her in a different way to see how'll she will respond. The safest way was to introduce himself to here and see where this conversation will go.

Shingo said, "I'm Shingo Sawatari."

"My name is Giselle Ayano," replied the girl.

He asked, "Are you related to Yahiro Ayano, the bassist for Lucky Steel?"

"Yes, because I'm his daughter," she answered.

Shingo blinked his eyes not once, but twice. Even though he was the son of a city official, he never has met someone who had a famous parent before. He only knew about Lucky Steel from Kakimoto and Yamabe, who are fans of the band. Shingo only like a few of their songs. He was lucky that people don't end up photographing her or her father since there aren't many paparazzi in Maiami City.

While they were walking together, Giselle looked at a huge music store in front of her. She looked at the sign and frowned all of a sudden. Shingo noticed how the girl's expression changed from calm and relaxed to sorrow in an instant. For someone who acted blunt and straightforward moments ago, this was kind of shocking for him.

"Looks like I have to wait until tomorrow to buy an album I want," said Giselle.

Shingo wondered, "What kind of album?"

"We are not turning this into a game of 20 Questions," she retorted.

Shingo's expression changed from happy to annoyed. She went back to her blunt and sharp responses very quickly. It annoyed him since he was trying to be friendly with her. Maybe she wasn't interested in making friends with idiots like him. That or she was the type of person who was too good to have friends. His grayish-blue eyes watched Giselle walk the other way.

It didn't bother the dual haired teen since she probably was busy as well. Shingo now was thinking about that sweet milk apple-berry pie with honey. He needed to buy one at the store and wait for his friends at their hideout. Giselle took out a tablet from her school bag. She began looking up the name Shingo Sawatari on it. Despite their awkward encounter, the French-Japanese teen needed to see his dueling recording.

"It says that he has won 56 out of 66 duels, which is about 84%. At least this idiot knows how to duel," she said.

* * *

**This is the end of my first ever Arc-V One-Shot. I admit this one was kind of fun to write despite the fact I have this horrible writer's block. Also, I do find Shingo/Sylvio (if you have seen the dub version) an interesting and fun character to write. By the way, this story happened before the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh ARC (so we don't get to see Shingo's obsession with Pendulum Cards yet). I hope you guys read and review. **


End file.
